Carta a Perséfone
by Lady Sidhiel
Summary: Hades decide escribir una carta para demostrarse a sí mismo que, aunque sea el dios de los muertos, puede llegar a amar con locura a una sola persona. Se muestra una faceta del dios que ni él mismo podría llegar a imaginar. Habla de forma un tanto esquemática de algunos recuerdos que tiene de ella, como la forma en la que la conoció, o sus conflictos internos.


_Mi querida diosa:  
_

_Esta carta que escribo va dirigida a ti, Perséfone, desde el fondo de mi corazón. Nunca he sido bueno mostrando mis sentimientos, porque no sé expresarme de la forma más correcta, y nunca lo vi necesario… hasta que te conocí. Gracias a ti entendí la importancia de la comunicación, del amor y de muchas otras cosas más. Para mí el mundo se delimitaba a mis tareas en el Inframundo, mientras veía receloso la vida que se llevaba a cabo en el Olimpo y en la Tierra. Yo estaba en un mundo vacío, frío y cruel, mientras el resto de mis compañeros inmortales disfrutaban de todo tipo de placeres. Yo había ayudado a mis hermanos de Crono, y me lo pagaron de esta manera… Pero si continúo, me desviaré del tema, y no quiero aburrirte, ni yo enfadarme.  
_

_De vez en cuando me gustaba observar el mundo de la superficie desde el Estanque del Olvido. Hasta que no te observé desde sus aguas tu reflejo, odiaba ese lugar, porque me recordaba lo que nunca podría alcanzar. Sin embargo, nada más verte, me enamoré de ti. Jamás había visto a una diosa tan bella: tus cabellos del color del trigo caían libres en forma de tirabuzones sobre tus hombros, y esos ojos verdosos como la hierba más fresca eran hipnotizadores. La piel, blanca y perfecta, resplandecía por los rayos del sol. Una verdadera diosa, tan hermosa como la misma Afrodita. Pero a la vez me parecías tan inalcanzable, que solo con verte me alegraba. _

_Pasaban los días, y acudías a la misma hora, y yo estaba en el otro lado del estanque, esperando pacientemente a que aparecieras. Uno de esos días, te sentaste grácilmente y comenzaste a llorar. Nada más ver esa imagen, yo, sin saber muy bien por qué, me entristecí contigo. Me sentía muy mal interiormente. Recuerdo muy bien que estabas triste porque te sentías muy desdichada, y que odiabas a tu madre. Entonces, como movido por una fuerza inexplicable, tomé una decisión que transformó mi vida, justo a partir de ese momento. Aparecí en el lugar donde tú te situabas, y recuerdo tu rostro: no estabas asustada ante la presencia del mismísimo dios del Inframundo, sino que te secaste las lágrimas y me miraste con curiosidad infinita. En mi cara, por primera vez en siglos de existencia, afloró una sonrisa sincera._

_Jamás olvidaré nuestro primer encuentro, ni los que lo siguieron. Siempre pensé que mi sola presencia causaba terror a todos los que me rodeaban o me miraban, pero tú fuiste la primera (y creo que la última) que vio algo detrás de mi semblante severo y calculador. Y es algo que nunca olvidaré. Disfrutaba muchísimo con nuestras largas conversaciones, y pude ver que eras una diosa no solo bella, sino también inteligente y con personalidad. Me enseñaste muchas cosas sobre la naturaleza, como los nombres de las diferentes plantas que poblaban los campos, el nombre de los ríos, de las montañas, la manera de cultivar… cosas que yo jamás sabría de no ser por ti. Y aunque no me sirvan en mis cometidos, al menos ahora puedo apreciar la belleza e importancia de todas ellas, porque antes no veía más allá de mi reino, y creía que todo lo que no formaba parte de él era inferior; que la muerte es lo mejor y más hermoso de todo. _

_Y llegó el feliz momento de nuestra boda, en el mismo Inframundo, donde pude escuchar de tus labios que me amabas. Tu madre nunca quiso que estuviéramos juntos, y se oponía incluso cuando simplemente iba a visitarte. Ahora reconozco que la odio profundamente, pero por amor a ti nunca te lo dije, sobre todo para no dividir tu corazón más de lo que ya estaba. Por eso planee aquel "rapto", así decían los humanos en sus estúpidas leyendas, desfigurando la realidad. Yo solo me presenté con mi carro tirado de caballos negros como la noche, y tomé tu delicada mano para montarte en él y celebrar aquella boda que no podíamos hacer en el mundo de la superficie. El Inframundo no era el lugar más adecuado, y menos para una diosa de la naturaleza como tú, pero no nos quedaba otra. _

_Reconozco que pasaron por mi cabeza todo tipo de ideas para que permanecieras a mi lado toda la eternidad, como reina del Inframundo. Incluso había decidido que una parte de mi palacio estuviera reservada exclusivamente para ti, con una serie de hermosos jardines donde pudieras crear las plantas que tú quisieras y dar un poco más de color y vida a lo que pasaría a ser nuestro hogar. Pero tu madre amenazó con condenar a la humanidad, y estábamos entre la espalda y la pared. Y encima tuvo que pedir ayuda a Zeus, ordenándome que volvieras a la Tierra con tu madre. Fue justo en ese momento cuando mis ojos se abrieron y vi que las Moiras habían tejido nuestros destinos de forma separada. Tomé una decisión, que si se hubiera cumplido plenamente ahora mismo sería el ser más desdichado de la Tierra: dejarte marchar. Ya no podías permanecer conmigo más tiempo, tenías que reconciliarte con tu madre y volver a tu vida anterior. O más fácil aún: que yo desapareciera de la tuya. Mucho más fácil hubiera sido todo... _

_Pero no había contado con un segundo factor, y era que tú te negaras a ello. Y además, que hicieras lo que menos me imaginaba, que fueras capaz de sacrificar parte de tu alegre vida en vivir conmigo en un mundo donde no existe la luz del sol. Cuando tomaste la granada, te llevaste algunos granos a tu inocente boca, el pacto se selló, y tu alma quedó atrapada en el Inframundo. Pasarías la mitad del año en la superficie y el resto conmigo, y ambas partes quedarían felices para siempre… o eso al menos pensé en ese momento. Ahora me doy cuenta de que es imposible que seas feliz viviendo de esta manera, compartiendo tu vida con dos personas en dos mundos totalmente distintos. Tengo miedo de que pierdas lo que te hacía ser tan especial a mis ojos: tu inocencia. El mundo de las sombras es demasiado tentador y te conduce al lado oscuro. No quiero decir que no me guste esa nueva faceta tuya, al contrario, me sorprende y atrae, pero lo que no quiero que se produzca en nuestra larga vida inmortal es que cambies por amor. _

_Yo no he cambiado, creo que sigo siendo un dios severo, frío, calculador y en ocasiones insensible, aunque a tu lado esos aspectos de mi ser se calmen un poco. Mis espectros siguen siendo tratados de la misma forma, y mi relación con el resto de los dioses es igual de seca y distante. Pero noto que tú sí que has cambiado, y eso no me gusta. Si lo has hecho porque esa era una parte oculta en tu interior y ahora está floreciendo, no me importará lo más mínimo; si, por el contrario, se debe a que intentas cambiar para encajar mejor en este mundo y agradarme, deberé tomar cartas en el asunto._

_No sé si he conseguido plasmar todos mis sentimientos en esta carta... No soy muy bueno en ello, Apolo se quedó con el don de la poesía al igual que las Musas con la literatura y la música, pero he hecho todo lo que he podido. Por una vez en mi vida, he plasmado en una simple hoja mis sentimientos, aquellos que jamás el rey del Inframundo creyó que llegaría a tener… y también sufrir. Ahora entiendo al resto de mis compañeros inmortales, cuando decían que el amor no es solo alegría, sino también tristeza. Decidí escribir esta carta para demostrarme a mí mismo que también soy capaz de amar, y que he hecho muchos sacrificios porque permanecieras a mi lado (siempre que no salieras perjudicada, claro). Espero que nunca dudes de los sentimientos que tengo hacia ti. Hemos tenido nuestros buenos y malos momentos, pero nos hemos superpuesto a ellos, y hemos conseguido alcanzar la tranquilidad y felicidad en nuestra unión. No necesito hijos o regalos para que me demuestres tu fidelidad o tu felicidad; conque vuelvas a mi lado en el tiempo acordado, con tu amplia y sincera sonrisa, no pediré nada más. No necesito nada más. _

_Esta carta permanecerá oculta, porque no quiero que la abras ni que la leas. Solo si ocurre algo y ya no podemos estar juntos nunca más, podrás leerla y tendrás una demostración eterna del amor que te he profesado, te profeso y te profesaré. Hasta que mi corazón deje de latir. No olvides nunca esto, porque aunque no te lo diga casi nunca, a veces no son necesarias las palabras para decir un sentimiento tan simple: te quiero._

_Tuyo por siempre._

_Hades._


End file.
